


Heaven

by larlarinlalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larlarinlalaland/pseuds/larlarinlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Sometimes I feel like...this isn't real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330611) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> So I got a prompt on Tumblr to write a mini fic of Adamandriel with the prompt 'things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear'. I decided to post it here as well.

"...Sometimes I feel like...this isn't real. That I'm still dead, and I'm in Heaven with this...this perfect, beautiful man I don't deserve. When I...When I was killed, the last thing I remember was Castiel and pain and betrayal. I came back months later, I don't remember what happened between that time...maybe this...maybe this life I have isn't real."

Adam stood by the door, listening to his angel talk on the phone. He had never talked about that. Samandriel had hardly talked about his death, but to be fair, Adam hadn't spoken too much about the Pit.

"It feels...it feels so perfect. Like we're made for each other. I didn't even care about him before, when we sent him to be bait." The Angel sighed, rubbing his face. "I'll talk to you later."

Samandriel hung up the phone and turned around. "Adam, I thought you were still reading your book."

The taller man approached the smaller man and hugged him tightly. The Angel happily hugged him back, snuggling into his chest. The human kissed Samandriel's cheek.

"I love you, Angel Face. That's real."


End file.
